everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Ginger Breadhouse/cartoon
Ginger Breadhouse debuted in the cartoon series in the Chapter 3 webisode "Ginger in the BreadHOUSE", which premiered on January 06, 2015. Ginger Breadhouse is voiced by Salli Saffioti, credited as Celeste Henderson in the English version of the cartoon. Chapter 3 Webisodes Ginger leaves sweet treats as gifts for her classmates at the dorms, finding them alarmed the next morning because of her mother's destiny, who tried to lure Helga and Gus Crumb's parents to their doom. Raven is sympathetic of Ginger, who believes they just need a push. By calling in Jack Horner, Ginger's sweets are approved by him. She attends the class field trip to the Legacy Orchard. Ginger is part of cooking class. After witnessing Raven's spell gone wrong, Ginger snaps at the gingerbread men and they all decide on working together due to Ginger's reasoning. Ginger watches Apple and Raven's croquet match. Ginger attends Crownculus. Ginger watches the sporting events at the bleachers. TV specials Ginger encourages Blondie to introduce everyone to the Chef Showdown at the fair. Ginger walks over to Raven, Madeline and Apple and asks where she can fetch Wonderland water. Madeline directs her to Lizzie, where Ginger takes a picture of the map's next location thanks to Lizzie's map book. In the Enchanted Forest, Ginger finds the well eventually and gets out her measuring cup and easily tries to scoop up the water, though it contracts at her scoop and it does so for a while. Having had enough, Ginger tries catching it by surprise and accidentally falls into the well, entering Wonderland and landing in a hanging teacup from the abandoned Mad Hatter's Tea Shoppe. There she finds the White Knight, who she feels threatened by at first. With their help, however, Ginger is able to uncover a Wonderland riddle engraved on the oven and teleports her message baked in a pie to her friends back in Ever After. Later that day, Ginger and the White Knight traverse to Ever After and Ginger promises to keep how they got back a secret, though she's unsure. Ginger has breakfast in the castleteria and witness Apple's petition for helpers and Raven's. Chapter 4 Webisodes Ginger attends Dance Class-ic. She expresses concern when Justine's good shoes are ruined. She wants has Farrah turn her plate of three cupcakes instead a large plate of a large, big giant cake with a cupcake on top while Farrah also turns Madeline's small top hat into a larger, tea-inspired hat. TV specials Ginger is having breakfast until Nevermore goes rogue in the Castleteria and falls down her chair. She is later sitting down in the stadium. Gallery Webisode gallery Ginger in the BreadHOUSE - Raven's idea.jpg Ginger in the BreadHOUSE - Ginger.jpg Ginger in the BreadHOUSE - Ginger's treat shack.jpg Ginger in the BreadHOUSE - happy outcome.jpg The Legacy Orchard - Perfect School Picture.jpg The Legacy Orchard - class photo.jpg Sugar Coated - Out of gingerbread house.jpg Sugar Coated - Ginger, Cedar and Holly.jpg Sugar Coated - Ginger.jpg Sugar Coated - Ginger 2.jpg Sugar Coated - Ginger 3.jpg Sugar Coated - Ginger 5.jpg Sugar Coated - Ginger 4.jpg Tri-Castle-On - yearbook tree.jpg Moonlight Mystery - Ginger, Madeline, Duchess, Cupid and Ashlynn.jpg Wish List - Madeline and Ginger.jpg TV special gallery Spring Unsprung - Ginger calls Blondie.jpg spring unsprung - blondie and ginger.jpg Spring Unsprung - Wonderland water.jpg spring unsprung - apple abd ginger.jpg spring unsprung - ginger and madeline.jpg Spring Unsprung Where's the Well of Wonder - Ginger gets going.jpg Spring Unsprung - Ginger's in Wonderland.jpg Spring Unsprung - defense.jpg Spring Unsprung - Ginger hugs the White Knight.jpg Spring Unsprung - everything back to normal.jpg Dragon Games - the crowd complains.jpg Dragon Games - Apple feels awkward.jpg Dragon Games - Students at castleteria.jpg Dragon Games - Ginger and Justine.jpg Notes * The cartoon version of Ginger is very different from the doll version and artwork version of her. Instead of glasses that are pink with the flower designs at the end also being pink, she instead sports pink glasses with sunflower-colored, yellow ends on top and on the bottom, blue flowers with pink edges around them. She also sports a hot pink, deep pink headband with the gold cupcake wrapper having a gold cupcake inside, instead of a black headband with a golden cupcake on top with pink frosting or icing, as in, a pink cupcake. * Along with the webisodes; on the original doll and in the original artwork or illustrations, Ginger has deep dark brown eyes with little brown specks at the sides at the corners of her eyes when her glasses are removed or taken off; while in the webisodes and TV specials, Ginger instead possesses deep dark purple eyes with the dots on her forehead instead, which the dots or specks are pink instead. * Along with Ginger's different looks in the webisodes, Ginger sports a lower pink necklace with beaded flower or floral details, when in the original artwork and dolls of her '''Signature - Rebels' ''doll, she instead has a light blue choker-like thing piece with bead details. She also has a different jewelry look. While the actual doll comes with no ring on her finger and no bracelet, but the promo photo of the doll shows a candy-beaded swirled-candy-designed light blue bracelet on her left wrist and a hot pink ring in the shape of a flower on her right finger; in the cartoon, Ginger instead sports a sunflower-designed ring and sunflower-designed charm bracelet on both her right sides, finger and wrist. In the original doll design and artwork, it is shown Ginger's ears which possess no earrings; but in the cartoon, she instead sports glasses too-big-framed to see her ears or to see if she wears earrings or not; which she doesn't by the images and shots of her in "Spring Unsprung" when she falls into the Wonderland cup. * Ginger also has a medium-brown skin tone that represents the actual color of ginger, or in fact, cinnamon, which in on the doll and in artwork, she instead possesses much darker skin. Category:Chapter 3 characters Category:Spring Unsprung characters Category:Way Too Wonderland characters Category:Dragon Games characters Category:Chapter 4 characters Category:Epic Winter characters